FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention concerns portable computers which use wireless transmission for high rate digital communication between each other and with external networks. The invention is further concerned with a "sleep mode" in the Station to avoid battery drain from inactive functions and of a refinement of the access method to deal with simultaneous requests for service from Stations when a communication infrastructure is present. This art is increasingly important as the wireless device becomes smaller, lighter and contains less electrical storage capacity.